Let's go camping!
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: When the Anubis students are forced to go camping, what will happen? Will this trip make Peddie grow closer, or farther apart. Will Amfie survive when all Amber does is try to set up other people. Will Fabina ever get over their shyness? Set after season 2
1. Chapter 1

Amber's POV

.

I hate this school.

The teachers have gone mad.

Mr Sweet said it would be wonderful if Trudy and Victor took us on a camping trip.

Apparently it will teach us how to survive in the wilderness and build our friendships.

What a pile of Tosh!

I am perfectly good friends with everyone.

The only person that needs to become friendlier is Mara!

Oh, and Jerome, obviously.

I hope a bear chases Patricia and then Eddie can save her and they will get back together!

I totally love Fabina but they are together so they are not b=my main focus.

I am trying to get everybody to be in these couples…

Patricia and Eddie

Fabian and Nina (together)

Amber and Alfie (together, YAY US!)

Jerome and Joy, face it, they will be perfect together, they are both horrid.

AND FINAAAAALLLLLLLY!

Mara and a tree stump!

I hate Mara.

She stole my boyfriend!

She is such a geek.

.

Patricia"s POV

.

I walked into my room and found Amber sitting there, hugging a pink dress, staring into space.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't believe we are going on a camping trip, if only my best friend was in love with the principles son," she sighed.

What is she going on about?

"Oh wait, SHE IS!" Amber screamed.

Oh, she wants me to ask Eddie to get his dad to cancel the trip.

"No, I am not talking to Eddie!" I snapped.

"Why did you two brake up," Amber asked.

I can't tell her.

She will laugh at me, it will make me seem weak.

I dumped Eddie as when we were arguing (properly, not just teasing) he called Piper the better twin, his exact words were, "Why am I dating you, I should date Piper, she is nicer, smarter and prettier!"

He did apologise but it still is NOT okay.

I think he is a pig!

"We just did okay!" I snapped.

"I will ask him myself then," she shouted, running down to his room.

I followed her, this is going to be hilarious.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS HORRID, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Fabian went and opened it.

"Hey Amber!" Fabian smiled.

"Eddie, you need to get Mr Sweet to cancel the camping trip!" Amber shouted.

"No, I am looking forward to it!" I smirked.

Someone laughed from the doorway, I spotted Patricia talking to Fabian about who knows what.

'Yacker!" I called, I need to apologise for what I said.

"Go away Sweet," she snapped, storming out of the room.

"What is HER problem?" Fabian asked.

"We had an argument!" I admitted.

"Hey guys, have you seen my water guns?" Alfie asked, walking in with Jerome on his heel.

"No," we all muttered.

"You guys argue all the time," Amber pointed out, ignoring her boyfriend and Jerome.

"Yeah, but I kind of said Piper was smarted, nicer and prettier than Patricia," I admitted.

"You what?" Jerome shouted.

Alfie bit his lip.

Amber crossed her arms and glared at me.

"How could you say that?" Jerome shouted.

"Why do you care?" I demanded, I am getting angry.

"Patricia is my best friend!" Jerome shouted back.

"Hey!" Alfie butted in.

"Lets go," Amber said, bitterly.

"Yeah," Alfie agreed.

Alfie, Amber and Fabian left the room, leaving me alone with Jerome.

.

Nina's POV

.

I walked into the dinner room.

Everyone was sitting in silence.

Jerome, Alfie, Amber and Fabian were glaring at Eddie.

Eddie was watching Patricia.

Patricia was playing with her food.

Mara and joy looked uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Eddie snapped quickly.

I sat down on the free chair between Mara and Fabian.

"Stop staring at me," Eddie snapped to the others.

"What are you going to do, tell your daddy?" Jerome teased, bitterly.

Patricia laughed a bit, making Jerome smile.

A phone started ringing.

Patricia pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What do you want?" she snapped into the phone.

"How would I know?" she questioned.

"I am not angry!" she snapped angrily.

Jerome laughed and Patricia went and hit him.

"Bother someone else!" she snapped into her phone and then hang up.

"It was just Piper, she has lost her violin," Patricia explained.

Everyone seemed to tense at her name.

"Why did she call you?" Joy asked.

"As she has no friends, I don't know!" Patricia snapped.

"Are you all packed?" Trudy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We leave in 5 minuted precisely and then I want to here the coach leave!" Victor snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

.

Everybody ran to get there bags.

"Remember there is a 2 suitcase and 1 handbag limit!" Trudy smiled.

Everyone had exactly the right limit except Amber and Jerome.

They both had 1 too many suitcases.

"But I need everything I have got!" Jerome protested.

"Dude that suitcase contains shampoo, conditioners, straighteners and curlers, you could leave that one!" Alfie suggested.

Everyone laughed except Jerome who looked like a tomato.

"You can borrow mine," I offered.

"Do you use TresEmme split end remedy?" he demanded.

Before I could answer he shouted, "I don't think so!"

"Alfie leave the suitcase with all the pranking supplies and take my one please," Amber asked.

Alfie nodded and put his smaller suitcase to the side.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep Victor waiting!" Trudy announced.

We all made our way out to the couch.

Jerome left his prank supplies suitcase.

"Okay the partners are, Alfie and Jerome, Fabian and Mara, Joy and Nina, Eddie and Patricia, Amber, you will sit with me!" Trudy announced.

What?

I have to spend 1 hour on a couch with slime ball number 2!

We all took our seats.

Jerome and Alfie are talking about pranks.

Fabian and Mara are talking about maths.

Joy and Nina just ignored each other.

I was about to take the window seat when somebody pushed me out the way.

In a split second Eddie was sitting in the window seat!

"Get up Miller, I am sitting there!" I ordered.

"No thanks Yacker, I like sitting in the window seat!" he grinned, cockily.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

"What did he do?" Jerome shouted, climbing out of his seat.

"Is there a problem?" Trudy asked.

"No," I said, sitting down next to Eddie.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you six?" I demanded.

"Come on, it will be fun, let's play would you rather!" he smirked.

Would you rather is were you ask to questions and the other person has to answer honestly.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Would you rather kiss Jerome or wear purple for 3 days?" he asked.

"Kiss Jerome," I answered, I hate purple!

"What?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine kiss your precious Jerome!" he shouted.

"Shshshshshshsh," I hissed.

Jerome looked up, confused.

"What was that?" he smirked.

"Eddie asked me if I would rather kiss you or wear purple for 3 days, I chose kiss you," I shrugged.

"Okay," he smiled, turning back to Alfie.

"What? Does NOBODY else see the problem with this?" he demanded.

"I HATE purple and I don't mind Jerome!" I explained.

He stared out the window for ages.

This couch ride is going to take forever!

This trip already sucks!

.

HI GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Joy's POV

.

Great, I have to sit with Nina.

Don't get me wrong, I am trying my best to get along with Nina but I can't help feeling like she took everything from me.

She took, my room, my boyfriend, all my friends, even my so called best friend likes her now!

"hi," I said awkwardly.

She smiled her sickly sweet smile at me.

I got out my iPod and put Taylor Swift on.

"I love Taylor Swift!" Nina exclaimed.

"Me too, I thought I was the only one!" I smiled.

We spent the rest on the journey talking about her best songs and her worst relationships.

I don't have to pretend to like her now, she is actually nice!

.

Mara's POV

.

I am sitting next to Fabian.

Fabian who I have had a crush on for as long as I can remember.

But he has a girlfriend, Nina.

I could never date him now.

Nina is one of my best friends and anyway I have Jerome.

Jerome is funny and cute and kind.

But Fabian is as well and Fabian is smart.

This is going to be torture.

I need to stop thinking about him.

He likes Nina, he likes Nina, he likes Nina!

.

Amber's POV

.

Why am I the one who has to sit next to a teacher?

At least I am not sitting with Victor!

Victor is sitting next to Corbier!

Shudder!

They will probably start snogging in a minute.

Ew, bad mental image, gross, gross, GROSS!

.

Fabian's POV

.

Mara seems deep in thought.

She has a confused expression on her face but she is pouting.

She looks a bit like a confused duck, in a good way.

I wish I was sitting next to Nina.

I turn around to look at her and almost had a heart attack.

Nina and Joy are talking, they are actually getting along!

Am I in a different universe.

.

Alfie's POV

.

Jerome is acting weird, he keeps looking at Trixie.

Not in a creepy way, not in a oooooh I love you way but in I protective way.

Strange right?

I know Trixie is terrible at looking after herself and has no sense of self preservation but Joy always makes sure she doesn't do something completely idiotic.

That's why when Joy went missing she was kidnapped, crazy and spent her whole life running.

And Eddie wouldn't let anything happen to her, although they claim to be enemies he obviously fancies her.

Why else would he be so upset she said she would kiss Jerome.

Anyway I feel bad for poor Amber.

She has to sit on her own.

Trudy is really nice but she is still a teacher.

.

SO BASICALLY JUST WHAT EVERYBODY IS THINKING ABOUT WHO THEY SIT WITH AND STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER HOUSE OF ANUBIS STORIES XOXO!


End file.
